youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Arthur
Isaac Albert Arthur (born 1980 38-39) is an American science communication YouTuber and futurist. He is best known as producer of his YouTube channel, Science & Futurism With Isaac Arthur (SFIA), where he discusses a broad variety of topics on futurism and space colonization. He explores concepts in science with “an emphasis on futurism and space exploration, along with a healthy dose of science fiction”. He has covered topics such as alien civilisations, black holes, and the Fermi paradox. His first video, uploaded in 2014, was about megastructures. His most popular video, uploaded in 2017, is about Iron Stars. Background Early life and education Arthur was born to two physicists and raised by his mother and his grandfather, Alan Arthur, along with an older sister. He was homeschooled from the age of ten until he dropped out of high school at age twelve; he received his GED at the age of sixteen. In 2001 he graduated at the top of his class with a degree in physics from Kent State University and began to pursue a graduate degree in biophysics. Arthur enlisted in the United States Army in 2003 and was stationed at Fort Sill, Oklahoma, and Giessen, Germany. He left the military in 2010, returning to his home in Ashtabula, Ohio. Arthur became involved in local politics and now serves as chairman of the Ashtabula County board of elections. SFIA Arthur began an educational YouTube channel, Science & Futurism with Isaac Arthur, in 2012. In September 2014, Arthur released the first video on the channel on the topic of megastructures. The channel now hosts to over 423,000 subscribers and over 234 videos. Arthur continues to serve as a board member of his hometown's Board of Elections by day, spending the majority of his personal time working on the production of his videos. Following the success of his channel, Arthur collaborates with other science communicators, including Paul Sutter and Fraser Cain, and acts as an analyst and consultant for science fiction novels and games, such as HADES 9. Science & Futurism with Isaac Arthur Isaac Arthur is the creator and producer of the YouTube channel, Science & Futurism with Isaac Arthur. This channel is dedicated to topics including space colonization in the near and far future, futurism, artificial intelligence, and transhumanism, among others, especially in the context of thermodynamics, economics, science fiction, the Fermi paradox, and the Dyson dilemma. The channel's main focus is to speculate on how humanity or other hypothetical advanced civilizations may behave logistically, technologically, and socially, in the near and distant future under the laws of known science. The channel releases new episodes every Thursday, which tend to be around thirty minutes in length and are roughly organized into series: *Advanced Civilizations *Alien Civilizations *Post Scarcity Civilizations *Civilizations at the End of Time *Cyborgs, Androids, Transhumanism & AI *Fermi Paradox *Interstellar Warfare *Megastructures *Upward Bound *Outward Bound Arthur also collaborates with other YouTubers and science communicators. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012